Ulrich, Serveant of XANA
by lycan13
Summary: Ulrich and the others get there in time to save William from the Scyphozoa, but the Scyphozoa gets Ulrich instead. Now the Lyoko warriors must battle X.A.N.A. and their best friend. What will this do to the group? More importantly, what will it do to Yumi and William? YxU YxW JxA Ox? Currently ON HOLD
1. Final Round

A/N: This is an AU taking place during the episode 'Finale Round'.

Ulrich and the other get there in time to save William from the Scyphozoa, but the Scyphozoa gets Ulrich instead. Now the Lyoko warriors must battle X.A.N.A. and their best friend. What will this do to the group? More importantly, what will it do to Yumi and William? R&R.

* * *

**_Ulrich, Serveant of X.A.N.A._**

**Final Round **

"You swear not to give out the secret?" Yumi asked.

"I swear." William said.

"_Good answer William."_ Jeremy said, _"Now for the final part, the scanner. We're going to record a virtual image of you into the super computer. That'll make you immune to the returns to the past. That'll really make you a part of the group."_

"Well you ready? You're not scared are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Who me? No way. What about you, were you scared the first time?"

"No." Ulrich said just as Odd said, "Oh sure."

"I'm telling you I wasn't scared!"

"Oh sorry. I guess I mixed you up with another Ulrich Stern."

"Hey, you can still change your mind." Yumi said.

"Are you kidding?" William said before he entered the scanner.

* * *

"Scanner William." Jeremy watched the screen as the virtual image was recorded. "Welcome to the club William."

* * *

"So, how do you feel now?" Odd asked as William stepped out.

"Ready to take on X.A.N.A. and his monsters, and I just can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko."

"Get real, X.A.N.A. is much more dangerous and devious than you can imagine." Yumi said.

"Besides before you can out up a decent fight on Lyoko it's gonna take time. _A lot_ of time." Ulrich added.

"At first you better just sit back to check things out, and to try to learn." Aelita finished.

"Okay, I get it. I'm not someone who tries to steal the show."

* * *

They rode the service elevator back to the top floor and headed for Kadic.

"I'm really hoping X.A.N.A. doesn't attack tomorrow. I signed up for the inter-academy skateboarding competition, and I'm gonna a win it too!"

Aelita giggled as Yumi said, "You're not someone who likes to steal the show either."

"Odd's right." William said, "In life you should always aim for the top."

"Why not." Ulrich said, "That way when you fall back down you crash a lot harder."

At that they all began laughing.

* * *

_The next day…_

The gym was buzzing with excitement as the competition was about to start.

"Thanks for coming with me Ulrich." Odd said as he fastened on his knee pads.

"Well somebody's got to pick you up and dust you off every time you face-plant. I mean, what are friends for right?"

"Good afternoon everyone!" Jim said, "Kadic Academy is proud to welcome you all to this grand skateboard championship. I'm sure all of you are going to knock us dead with your nollies, your Ollies, your kick-flips, and other Smith grinds."

"Wow, incredible!" Ulrich said, "You're really up on your skateboarding Jim."

"Yep I sure am. Actually I was a roller-derby champion way back in the 70's."

"Really? What a shame that's you'd _rather not talk about it_?"

"Actually I'd love to, but I don't have the time." Jim said and blew his whistle, "All right into the pipe all of ya!"

The first 2 skateboarders face-planted hard and the next two crashed into each other, and then it was Odd's turn.

For a second Ulrich was worried, then Odd completed 4 runs through pipe with ease and the gym erupted into cheers.

"Yeah!"

"All right!" Ulrich said.

"And there you go!" Odd said, "The perfect combination of exceptional skill and incredible elegance! In a word, classy."

"Hey Odd, great run out there." Said a certain dark skinned beauty.

"S-s-Sam!?" Odd said and fell of his board. "How are you?"

"Not bad."

"Now that was real class." Ulrich said.

* * *

"Hey it works!" Jeremy said. Him and Aelita were in his room. That had just finished a new program.

"Really?" she asked, excited.

"Yep. With this we should be able to find your Father on Lyoko."

"Let's go and check out in the lab right now!"

* * *

Tamiya started the camera as Milly walked in front of Jeremy's door. "And this is the room of our man of the hour, Jeremy Belpois." She said before she knocked.

"Huh?" Jeremy said when he opened his door. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell us you forgot." Milly said.

"We're filming you for a whole day for our special edition of _The Kadic Herald_, 'A Day In The Life Of Jeremy Belpois'." Tamiya said.

"You are? You're right I did forget, completely. Look, I'm sorry but I have too many things to do today."

"That's great! We wanted to film the Kadic Academy valedictorian on his busy day." Milly said.

"He won't even know where there." Tamiya said.

"It's alright." Aelita said to him, "I'll go to the factory and test it myself. I'll call you as soon as I'm finished."

"Okay," he turned to the 10 year old journalist and camera girl, "I'm all yours now."

* * *

_Back at the gym…_

"I'm really glad to see you Sam. But aren't you supposed to living somewhere on the coast?" Odd asked.

"I am, but I also signed up for the skateboard competition. I'm only here for the day."

"Samantha Knight!" Jim called.

"It's my turn. Don't move I'll be right back!"

"How weird is that to run into her again! I'd almost forgotten how cool _and_ how pretty she is."

"And how you're really in love." Ulrich said.

"Come on! Can't you like somebody without being in love?"

"Sure I can, but you're totally in love good buddy."

Odd confirmed that fact by wistfully watching Sam skate, and she was even better than him.

* * *

_At the factory…_

Aelita was running the program when suddenly another window opened up. "Oh no!"

* * *

_With Jeremy…_

"For breakfast do you like juice or milk?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Eggs or toast?"

"Cereal."

"Butter or jam?"

"Maple syrup. Look, are you sure your readers care about this stuff?"

"Look Jeremy I'm the reporter and I know what our readers want to read!" Milly snapped.

His phone rang and he made the one second gesture and turned around as Milly and Tamiya began to argue.

"Aelita? Is something wrong?"

_"Yes, X.A.N.A. has launched an attack on the core of Lyoko!"_

"Tell the others, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung and turned back to see Milly and Tamiya in a heated argument.

"Ladies!" he said getting their attention, "I have an idea, why don't we finish this interview later on when you two have stopped fighting with one another?"

"You're staying right here until you finish answering my fascinating questions!"

_Oh great._ He thought.

* * *

Sam sat near Ulrich as Odd made another run. "Oh that Odd he's so, so,"

"So messy! You should see what his room looks like!"

"He's like me, my room's a permanent disaster zone."

"Sounds like you two were made for each other." He said, and then his phone rang. "Aelita? No problem, I'll get Odd and we'll be on our way."

"Ulrich Stern." Mr. Delmas called, "Someone here would like to see you."

"Hello Ulrich."

"Dad but!? What are you doing here?"

"I'm worried about your grades son. I think you and I need to have a talk."

"I'm sorry but today's not very good time."

"And I think the time is long overdue."

"It's just that I wasn't expecting you."

"And I wasn't expecting a report card as bad as yours was. Come with me now Ulrich, Mr. Delmas was kind enough to lend us his office."

"Sam, can you give Odd a message for me?"

" Yeah, Sure."

"Tell him to get to 'he knows where' right away."

After Ulrich walked away Odd walked up and said, "How was that? Hey where's Ulrich?"

"I don't know." Sam said.

"He didn't say anything?"

"No."

"…So tell me, how was I?"

"Wow, you were great Odd."

* * *

William was practicing some fight moves when Aelita called him. "Hello? Alright! I'm on way!"

* * *

"Hello?" Yumi said and Aelita told her what happened. "No not today! My parents are gone and have to look after my brother. Okay, I'll sneak out when he's not looking."

"Dream on sis." Hiroki said standing in her doorway.

* * *

"You call that an interesting question!?" Milly raged at Tamiya after Jeremy told them about ecology.

"The question was fine! It's the answer that's a bore!"

Jeremy answered his phone as they continued to argue. "Aelita?"

"_Jeremy, it's just me and William here. He's thinking we should go ahead without the others."_

"William's right Aelita, protecting the core takes top priority. I'll be there soon to virtualize Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd when they get there." Then he up and turned to Milly and Tamiya, "Uh ladies? I have to use the bathroom." Jeremy took that as a chance to sneak out the window.

* * *

"I've started the virtualization program to virtualize us directly into Sector 5." Aelita said, "Quickly, we only have a few minutes to reach the scanners."

"Let's go!"

* * *

Aelita and William dropped down next to each other in Sector 5. William looked himself over. His was clad in a skin tight silver shirt with black trim, black pants, and black and silver boots. He looked at his right hand, in which he held a four foot long Zweihander. "Wow," he said admiring the blade, "Got some pretty classy gear. And you, no weapon? You fight with your bare hands? What's your super power?"

Aelita clenched her fists, slightly vexed on how he was acting, "This isn't a video game William. We have an important mission here."

"Okay, okay sorry. So, where are the monsters?"

"This way, we only have a few minutes to trip a key lever."

"Killer! This is 10,000 times better than 'Galactic Battle'!"

They ran down the corridor to the chamber with the key. It was just a regular square room this time.

"It's a movie set wow!" William said and Aelita narrowed her eyes at him.

"The key, it's over there." She pointed to the opposite wall.

"I'm on it!" William said running towards it.

"No wait!" Aelita called.

Suddenly a square pillar shot up in front of William. "What?"

"_Roaaar_!"

"What's that noise I hear?"

"Creepers!" Aelita said as hole opened up in the floor and several Creepers crawled out.

"Creepy crawlers, I love this! You get the key, I'll take of these guys."

"Watch it! They can be really tough."

"Works for me, so can I."

Aelita sighed and shook her head as William charged.

"Geronimo!" he shouted as she ran for the key.

* * *

"I really want to understand why your grades are so consistently poor!?" Mr. Stern demanded.

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to concentrate all the time."

"Why not!?"

"Well… You remember when you my age."

"Yes, at your age I had _straight A's_! And I was preparing my collage application!"

_Preparing your collage application at age 12 in 8th grade is insanity!_ Ulrich thought. Use the corridor on your right.

"One more thing, about your friends. I don't think they're a very good influence on you."

That got Ulrich mad, "Huh how would you know? You don't know them, you don't even know me in fact! We haven't spoken for a year!"

"That doesn't mean I don't know what's best for you!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that!?"

"That you show respect for your work! Need I remind you that I'm the one paying and you're costing me a small fortune!"

Ulrich's phone and rang and, looking his Father in the eye definitely, he answered. "Yes Jeremy? I'll be right there" he hung up, "I have to go."

"I'm not finished talking to you!" Mr. Stern said.

"Well I finished listening."

* * *

"Ulrich?" Odd asked when he answered his phone, "Why should I be in the lab I'm in the finales? What message?"

"I'd like to see you top that!" Sam said.

"Sam why didn't you give me Ulrich's message? It was really important."

"Important? I-I'm sorry, I just really wanted you to stay. We're so lucky to be together again even for a day and I'm leaving tonight."

'I know how you feel Sam but, there's something I have to do."

"Even more important than spending time with me?"

"Unfortunately…yes." They looked each other sadly, and he left.

* * *

"Take one more step and I'll tell Dad everything!" Hiroke said to Yumi.

Yumi took out her phone as it rang, "What do you know it's Dad. Go ahead and tell him."

"Daddy Yumi's trying to, huh? That's not Dad it's Jeremy!" he accused, but she was already out the front door.

* * *

Aelita was dodging pillars as she ran for the key while William, who was having the time of his life, entertained the creepers. He quickly cut through two of them then, using some kind of spin move, cut down three at once. "Wow I can't believe it. I am _the_ _man_!"

Aelita finally reached and tripped the key. "It's okay William! Come over here!" she said as he cut down another.

"Wait just one or two more of them okay? This to cool!" he said, then cut down the last two. He didn't notice the wall rising behind him.

"William! No." Aelita said as he was cut off from her.

_"Aelita! What's going on?"_ Jeremy asked as he finally got to the lab with the other's right behind him.

"I got separated from William!"

"_Don't worry, the Calvary's coming."_

"Hey Jeremy," William said, "There's this really weird monster that just showed up. Some kind of …Giant jellyfish?"

_"WHAT!? Aelita, you have to get to William! Hurry! You have to go around the outside! I'm virtualizing the others."_

Aelita quickly made her way outside.

"_Take the hallway on your left. No, left! Faster before_ _Scyphozoa goes after William! Take the corridor on your right. William get out of there! William! Do you hear me?"_

"I'm not afraid of some dumb jellyfish!"

"_William just do what I say. I don't know what the Scyphozoa wants with you, but it can't be good!"_

* * *

At this time, Ulrich had caught up to Aelita thanks to his super sprint. "Jeremy, I'm going on ahead." Ulrich said.

"_Okay, take the next hall way on your left!"_

"_Super sprint_!"

* * *

Faster than William could react the Scyphozoa knocked his Zweihander from his hands. "Rats!"

"_William get out of there! WILLAM! Do you read me!?"_

"Relax, the Scyphozoa hasn't budged an inch." He said picking up his sword, then turning to face the Scyphozoa again. "Must be scared of me."

Suddenly the Scyphozoa was in front of him and lashed out with its tentacles.

"Whoa! William said as it reached for him. He was suddenly blindsided by Ulrich and the Scyphozoa grabbed him instead.

* * *

"_Ulrich! I don't believe it the Scyphozoa got him! Guys! X.A.N.A. possessed Ulrich through the Scyphozoa!"_

"I'm almost there!" Aelita said. "And we're on our way!" Yumi said, tailed by Odd. Aelita got there just as the Scyphozoa was leaving. William was on the ground, eyes wide in fear. Ulrich was on his hands and knees with his back to them, standing up.

"Ulrich?" Aelita asked, "Are you okay?"

Ulrich turned around quickly, his pupils and irises were gone, replace with the eye of X.A.N.A. Ulrich advanced on and she shot two energy felids at him. He deflected them and then shot a wave of energy from his sword, de-virtualizing her.

"NO!" William said finally snapping out of it. He charged Ulrich who blocked him with ease and then back handed him. He raised his sword and said, "_Ya_!" in a strange computerized deep voice. Then he made his way to the core before William recovered. He got up just as Odd and Yumi got there. "We're too late!" Odd said.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Jeremy said looking at his monitor. Ulrich had gathered with the monsters in the core.

* * *

"_Ready_." Ulrich said in his X.A.N.A. voice to the 10-15 Creepers with him. His raised his arms and sword and said, "_Ya_!" the Creepers got ready and charged up his sword. He launched and energy wave and said, "_Fire_!" and the Creepers obeyed, blasting through the first shield layer.

* * *

"We just lost the first shield layer!" Jeremy said as Odd, Yumi, and William got off the lift.

"If the second one goes…"

"Lyoko will be lost forever!" Aelita said.

"And Ulrich along with it."  
_"WHAT!?"_ Yumi shouted.

* * *

William, Odd, and Yumi entered the chamber just as the second shield layer blew.

"ULRICH!" William called.

Ulrich looked down to see them. "_Ya_!" he said throwing his sword so it landed in front of them. Then he dropped in front of them, causing a shockwave.

"Ulrich…" Yumi said."

"I've only seen him like that when you mention his Father." Odd said.

* * *

"If we lose Lyoko I lose my Father as well!" Aelita said.

"I know…Huh?" Jeremy said as a new window opened.

"I-is that the program I started earlier?" Aelita asked.

"Yes I don't believe it! It actually works! I found Franz Hopper."

"Run the re-materialization process, hurry!"

* * *

"Stop the Creepers, I'll slow him down!" William said.

"No, I know Ulrich's fighting style, help Yumi with the Creepers." Odd told him.

He nodded and followed Yumi.

Ulrich retrieved his sword and saw William and Yumi attack the monsters. He prepared to shot and energy wave at them, but Odd shot him first.

"Your opponent is me." Odd said.

Ulrich blocked Odd's laser arrows while moving closer before cutting him down. Then he looked at Yumi and William. He super sprinted to Yumi and stabbed her in the back. "I really did want to be more than friends someday." She said as she vanished.

"YUMI! RAAA!" William charged after a quick exchange of blows, William was knocked off balance and cut down.

* * *

"NO!" Jeremy said.

"They're going to destroy the sphere!"

"I'm almost there!"

* * *

Ulrich floated to the core and destroyed it. There was bright light above the digital sea as Carthage exploded.

* * *

"I couldn't materialize Franz Hopper. I didn't have enough time."

"We've lost everything." Aelita said.

"Even…" he couldn't say it, he couldn't say his name.

Yumi couldn't have stopped the tears even if she wanted to as she fell to her knees. "Ulrich…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aelita sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Ulrich awoke in the emptiness. No memory of his friends or anything. Only a will to serve his new master, X.A.N.A.

* * *

They had gathered at the Hermitage after what happened.

"We have no other way to fight X.A.N.A. now. The whole worlds in danger."

"This is horrible." Odd said.

"RAAA!" William said punching the wall hard enough to dent it and make his knuckles bleed. "It's my fault. I should have listened to you Jeremy. Now thanks to me X.A.N.A. can't be stopped. And Ulrich's... Ulrich's in X.A.N.A.'s clutches."

"Or he fell into the digital sea and-." Odd was cut off by William and Yumi both saying, "_HE'A NOT DEAD_!_ DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT_!"

"I didn't mean like that!" Odd said.

They calmed down and went back into a depressed state.

Aelita was staring at picture of her Father and herself. "I was really hoping… I could see my Father again."

"I did everything I could." Jeremy said.

"I know you did Jeremy." she put the picture down. Suddenly Jeremy's laptop started beeping and he quickly check it. "What? Ah, this is incredible!"

"What is it?" William asked.

"I just received a message directly from the internet and it's signed…"

"Who? Tell us!" Aelita said.

"Franz Hopper."

* * *

A/N: This is going to be very intresting. What do you think will happen? R&R!


	2. Return of Ulrich

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

**Return of Ulrich**

"Guess I make a good grown-up." Jeremy said setting down his voice synthesizer.

"Yes, now all we need to do is find Ulrich." Aelita said.

"Your right, we should get back to work."

* * *

_The next day…_

"Okay, so it worked with the principal. But what about when Ulrich's _real_ parents want to talk to their Son?"

"Not a chance." Odd said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how often Ulrich and his parents talk?"

"No."

"Never! He hasn't spoken to either for a year. Especially his Father."

"Be that as it may, what happens when he doesn't receive a report card at all?"

"Who knows." Jeremy said, "But by then, perhaps we'll have localized Ulrich."

"I hope so." William said, "I want to punch him in the face for blind siding me."

Yumi allowed herself a small smile. William had kept an optimistic outlook on the Ulrich situation, so it didn't seem as bad and was easier to bear.

"How are you gonna localize him?" Odd asked.

"With the data my Father gave us before he disappeared into the network Jeremy and I have just about recreated Lyoko."

"You're recreating Lyoko?"

"Yep, we may even be ready by tonight."

"That's right, in fact me and Aelita have been working on it all week." Jeremy said.

"Oh, so that's why you look like a couple of zombies." Odd said, "And I thought you looked like wrecks cause you were out partying all night, I was getting jealous."

"Honestly Odd, I don't think Einstein even knows the meaning of the word 'party'." William said, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Milly and Tamiya sat across from each other at their table, not making eye contact.

"Hi Milly, hi Tamiya." Yumi said as she, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and William approached. "You wouldn't mind if we sat here with you would you?"

The two of them humped and walked away as Yumi and the others sat down.

"Still sulking huh?" William said.

"What do you think?" Jeremy said.

"Well you did sneak out the bathroom window in the middle of an interview. And for ace reporters like them that's pretty insulting."

"Being mad at me isn't as bad as they're being really mad at each other."

"How? Those two are like the closest friends I've ever seen." William asked.

"They had a massive argument over the newspaper I think."

"You mean the Kadic news is folded for good?" Yumi asked, "That's the best news I've heard."

"No it's not." Odd cut her off, "How am I supposed to know who's going out with who anymore?"

"Besides it won't be the same with those two asking us embarrassing questions about our relationship statuses." William said.

"I guess I'll have to consult myself by watching Jim dancing to old disco music."

* * *

Sissi listened intently to the group's conversation about Milly and Tamiya. "Will you two be quiet!" she said to Herb and Nicholas. "I can't hear what they're saying."

William: Don't tell me you've been watching 'Paco: The King of Disco' again.

Odd: I can't help it. Whenever I'm in a bad mood I put the film on. I can't believe he's so ashamed that he used to be an actor.

William: Probably cause it's a flop.

"I don't see what makes their conversation more interesting than ours." Herb said.

"Yeah, me neither." Nicholas said.

"Well I do okay?"

* * *

"_What's she doing here!?_" Milly and Tamiya demanded in unison.

"I thought it was me you wanted to see!" Milly said.

"Same here." Tamiya added.

"Well at least you agree on that." Sissi said. "It's not much, but it's a start. And it's all thanks to me. So for the good of the 'Kadic News' I have decided to name myself Editor-in-Chief."

"You what?" Milly asked.

"Who do you think you are?" Tamiya demanded.

"The principal's daughter the only one who can stop you from printing that sorry excuse for a paper you're so proud of."

"But you're not a real journalist!" Milly said.

"She's right you don't even know the meaning of the word 'scoop'." Tamiya said.

"Wrong again little ones. A scoop you say? How about an enormous scoop."

"Hm?" they both said and looked at each other.

* * *

_At the factory…_

"I'm all set." Jeremy said. He hit the enter key as Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and William watched intently.

"Um I hate to be a party pooper but, nothing's happening." Odd said.

"The data my Father sent wasn't enough."

"We must have really been crazy to think we could recreate Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"Wait what's that?" Yumi said.

They all watched in awe as Sector 5 was recreated.

"Alright!" William said.

"Jeremy and Aelita you guys are Gods." Odd said.

"Watch it Odd! I'm a Christen."

"Oh, sorry William."

"So far we've only been able to recreate Sector 5 of Lyoko. We'll have to work to create the other sectors. But we should be able to do that soon."

"Okay but it can wait a night or two. You two deserve a good night's rest." Yumi said.

"She's right Jeremy. We're going to need all of our strength to look for Ulrich."

"I… Alright."

"Hey do you guys want to watch 'Paco: The King of Disco' with me? It'll take your mind off things."

Unbeknownst to them, after they left a scanner suddenly became activated.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Hey, what's this!?" Jim demanded of Odd as he was brushing his teeth. It looked to Odd like a blank newspaper.

"Um…A newspaper without much news?"

"Huh?" Jim looked and flipped it. On the front page was picture of him as Paco.

"Hey let me see that!"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone! And to think I actually believed you."

"Jim I didn't give your secret away, honest."

"Uh-hu, you must think I'm an imbecile."

* * *

Odd threw the newspaper on the bench in-between Milly and Tamiya. "Do you know what Jim's gonna do to me for this!?"

"No but I can't wait to find out." Sissi said smugly leaning against a tree reading a fashion magazine. "And I'm sure my readers are _dying_ to know to." She said as Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and William walked up to them.

"Sissi since when have you been involved in the Kadic News?" Jeremy asked.

"Since I decided to become Editor-in-Chief. And since you're all together as usual I'd like to ask Yumi a few questions for the next issue…Well? What are you two waiting for we're rolling!" she shouted at Milly and Tamiya. Milly started shooting as Tamiya staring taking notes.

"Well Yumi our readers would love to know how you and William are getting along."

"Um, well?"

"We're friends, that's all." William said.

"Really, maybe I should ask Ulrich what he thinks. Say where is Ulrich? I haven't seen him for a few days."

"He's in Germany with his parents. His Father called your Father to tell him." Odd said.

"Oh? How come you know that huh?"

"I'm his roommate, duh!"

"You talking about me?" Ulrich asked.

* * *

"All I can remember is saving William and getting captured instead. It's a blank after that. Except for this morning when I woke up in the factory." He said before Odd pinched him.

"Odd what was that for?"

"Just making sure you're not one of X.A.N.A.'s ghosts."

"Impossible. There's no activated tower on Lyoko."

"Well William and I have a quiz in math, we'll talk later." Yumi said.

"Glad it's not me. I haven't had time to study." Ulrich said right before Yumi gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Yumi and William ran off to math class.

"The next problem is explaining your sudden return to Delmas." Odd said.

"Yeah you said it." Jeremy said and turned to Ulrich. "What I don't get is how, when Lyoko was destroyed you didn't fall into the digital sea, it's really weird. I'd love to know how you escaped."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember."

* * *

Aelita lied on her bed studying when there was knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

Sissi came in followed by Milly and Tamiya. "Hey Aelita. I hope we're not _disturbing _you. But we'd like to do a feature on you for our next issue. After all, there's a lot we don't know about you. Are you really Odd's cousin? Is it really all that cold in Canada? Why did you come here in the middle of the year? Our readers are very interested."

Milly and Tamiya both gave Aelita nervous smiles.

"Can't you let her study in peace?" Ulrich asked from her doorway. "Alright get going all three of you,"

"Oh Ulrich dear you came back!"

"I'm not your 'Ulrich dear' beat it!"

"Alright, alright Jeez."

Ulrich shut the door after them.

"Thanks Ulrich. Without you I would have been Sissi's next victim, and that's even worse than,"

"Then becoming a prisoner of X.A.N.A. That's what you're saying isn't it?" Ulrich said opening his eyes, revealing the eye of X.A.N.A.

* * *

"Ulrich came back for Aelita! That's a scoop isn't it?" Sissi asked

"No." Milly said.

"I can't wait to tell the news to Jeremy. See what he says."

"Now wait a minute." Tamiya said.

"There's no reason for him to know before our readers do!" Milly said.

"Once we've printed it we'll ask him about it." Tamiya said.

* * *

"Ulrich was in Aelita's room?"

"Yep? What do you think?" Sissi asked.

"Well…She's gonna help catch up on what he missed in math. Excuse me I gotta go take a shower."

After he walked off Milly said, "Hey Sissi' you wanna scoop? A _real one _this time? Okay I quit!" she said smiling.

"Me too." Tamiya said.

"But you couldn't possibly!"

"_Wanna bet?_" the both said together as they walked off arm-in-arm.

* * *

When Jeremy got to Aelita's room it was empty. "Hm?"

* * *

William was playing something on his computer when his phone rang. "Jeremy?"

"_Some things up with Ulrich. He's taking Aelita to the factory, I'm tracking there mobiles. I have a feeling that this is X.A.N.A.'s doing."_

"What makes you so sure?"

"_Just a hunch."_

"Okay, you call Yumi. I'll call Odd."

* * *

_At the gym…_

"Come on I'm sure you know the steps by now. After all you said you've watched the video a dozen times."

"But Jim it's not my fault I didn't tell anybody!" Odd said. He was dressed in Jim's old disco outfit

"You're gonna continue until you know the steps by heart. Unless you'd like for me to change your classes instead, mwah ha ha. All your pals will be so disappointed not to have you with them."

"Okay, okay I get the picture Jim."

* * *

"Odd was right this incredibly funny!" Yumi said as she watched Jim disco dancing.

_Riiiiiiiinnng_

"Oh no, just when I was trying to chill out." Yumi said as she looked at phone seeing the 'X.A.N.A. alert!' text."

* * *

Ulrich typed on the supercomputer with superhuman speed as he started a delayed virtualization process. He took Aelita down to the scanner room and virtualized himself and Aelita onto Sector 5. After they landed William shot a black cloud of smoke at her unconscious body and levitated it down the corridor.

* * *

"It's impossible to reach Odd I already tried three times!" William said.

"Typical! I bet he's living it up somewhere just when we need him!"

"They're not here." William said when they reached the computer room.

"I can see that. They're in Sector 5 and I don't like that at all. Head for the scanner room William, I'm gonna try to contact Odd we're really gonna be needing him."

* * *

_With Odd…_

"That's better." Jim said turning off the boom box, "Much better. Just a few more hours and you'll be all set,"

* * *

"Oh no! Where could Odd be?"

"_Jeremy? I'm ready, send me in."_ William said.

"Okay, I'll launch the procedure. Transfer: William. Scanner: William. Virtualization."

William came out in Sector 5.

"_William, you have to take the corridor right in front of you."_

"Isn't there a key I gotta trip?"

"_No. When we recreated Sector 5 we got rid of that procedure. Step on it! While they're not too far away. Once you in the core zone I'll guide you."_

* * *

As Ulrich floated Aelita through Sector 5 she began to stir. Aelita looked st Ulrich's new outfit. Pt was a skin-tight orange and black bodysuit with a black eye of X.A.N.A. on the headband. "Ulrich? Where are you taking me? Let me go!" when he didn't she broke free and shouted, "Energy field!" hitting him square in the chest. It downed him long enough for her to get a pretty good head start.

"Having fun without inviting us?" William asked, appearing behind Ulrich. "Now that's not like you." he said readying his sword as Ulrich drew his new twin blades. "_**Heh, heh, heh**__." _

"_Careful William! X.A.N.A. sent some Creepers right behind you."_

"_**Super smoke**_!" Ulrich said, turning into a cloud of smoke and speeding away.

William looked at the Creepers behind him. "Super sprint!" he dashed backwards and cut through both of them instantly. "Too easy. Super sprint!" he said and went after Ulrich.

* * *

"_Aelita! Can you hear me?"_

"Jeremy! What's going on?"

"_Be very careful Aelita. Ulrich's coming after you!"_

"What's the matter with him?"

"_I have no idea. The tower in Sector 5 hasn't been activated but it seems like Ulrich is under the control of X.A.N.A. somehow. You better get out of their fast Aelita."_

She hurried along without noticing the black cloud of smoke gaining on her at an alarming rate.

* * *

"Yumi at last!" Jeremy said as the service elevator opened. "Head for the scanner room. William and Aelita _really _you're help."

"And Odd?"

"I've been trying to reach him. I don't know where he is."

* * *

_At the gym…_

"I can't take much more of this. Honestly Jim."

"Now that my friend is what you should have thought about before talking to the Press."

Suddenly the door to the gym burst open and a girl screamed saying to her friends. "There he is! I head the music!"

"Just what are you all doing up at this hour?" Jim demanded. The girls swarmed him screaming like fan girls as Odd noticed his phone was ringing.

"You see Jim, we just watched your disco film. It's incredible too!" Girl 1 said.

"You mean you liked it that much?" he asked surprised.

"It's a masterpiece!" said girl 2.

"Would you give us your autograph?" Girl 1 begged with her friends.

"Um yeah, sure. If that's what you want. 'To Lakisha'. Is that right?"

Odd slipped out as more kids filed into the gym for autographs.

* * *

Aelita found herself at a dead-end as Ulrich emerged from the black smoke behind her.

"Energy field!"

He dodged with ease and raised his hand.

"No, Ulrich, listen to me."

Ulrich blasted her with black smoke, knocking her out and levitating her again. This time he caused her float down the path he wanted at top speed as he ran behind her.

* * *

"_William! Better make it snappy! Ulrich is taking Aelita straight to the dome area."_

"I'm on my way!" William said. Suddenly a laser hit him in the shoulder he saw three Creepers appear. "Argh! I don't have time for this!"

"_Hiya!_" Yumi said and threw a fan at one of them. "You look like you could use a hand." She said as he finished the last two. "Perhaps, let's go!"

* * *

"I didn't get here too late I hope."

"Odd! It's about time. What were you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I was taking a disco dancing class."

"Right, now get down to the scanner room. You're gonna go on a little trip."

"Funky."

* * *

Ulrich floated Aelita to the edge of the sector. "_**Manta**_." After he said that a flying manta flew up to them. This manta was different, it was black where the others were grey blue. He put Aelita on before he got on himself. A bridle materialized in his hands and he rode the manta.

* * *

"_What's he trying to do now?"_

"Jeremy what's going on?" Yumi asked.

"_It looks as if Ulrich wants out of Sector 5."_

"But I thought you hadn't managed to create any other sectors."

"_That's what makes it so hard to understand. At the end of Sector 5 there's nothing except…the digital sea. If he jumps into it with Aelita she'll be __devirtualized __for good! Just like her Father."_

"Don't worry. We'll do what we can to stop them." William said.

"But for that we're gonna need our vehicles." Yumi said.

"_Right. Here they come. William, I'm giving you the Overbike. It was Ulrich's."_

"Okay." He quickly jumped on and went after Ulrich with Yumi. _Let's see how fast this thing can go._ He thought and gave it 100% speed.

Ulrich noticed them following and his manta started dropping mines.

"_Watch out. There are mines."_

They were dodging them okay, but with some difficulty. Yumi got blasted out of the sky before they hit the tunnel.

"Yumi!" William said and followed Ulrich.

* * *

The Overboard was appearing just as Odd reached the edge of the sector.

"_Hurry up Odd they just went into the tunnel."_

"I'm on it Einstein."

* * *

"_William! You have to stop Ulrich from."_

"I know!" William said cutting him off.

Ulrich looked behind him and saw that William was still following. He pulled out one of his swords and shot an energy wave a William hitting the Overbike.

"_William! No!"_

"William!" Aelita called.

Two laser arrows devirtualized him just in time.

"BANZAI!" Odd shouted shooting at Ulrich's manta, causing Aelita to fall off. But Odd swooped down and caught her.

Ulrich noticed this and went after them.

"I need to cut in Ulrich. But Aelita has always preferred the company of a true gentleman. Laser arrow!" he said and devirtualized the manta. "Sorry, but I hate being tailgated."

For a few seconds Ulrich hovered in the air, watching as they escaped. Then he swan dived into the digital sea.

* * *

"Do you think Ulrich's gone forever?" William asked Jeremy.

"No. I think he just went back to his new master…X.A.N.A."

* * *

They all sat in the gym waiting for the show to start.

"Why would Ulrich want to throw me into the digital sea? I don't get it." Aelita said.

"Well I think it's all part of X.A.N.A.'s new strategy so we've got to be extra careful. Ulrich could come back at any time."

"And now we've got to think up another excuse for his absence and Delmas might not buy it this time." Yumi said.

"Hi Jeremy." Milly and Tamiya both said arm-in-arm as they sat down in front of them.

"They don't hate you anymore?" William asked.

"I think they found someone they can hate more." He said looking towards Sissi as everyone began to chant, "_Paco, Paco, Paco_!"

"It's incredible, Jim's become a real star."

"Thanks to you." William said as the curtain rose and Jim started disco dancing.

"The guys great! Incredible presence! A real super star!" Odd shouted among the cheering.

* * *

A/N: I know this was also a lot like one of the actual episodes but the next chapter is gonna be more original. Also if you click on the image for this story you'll get an idea of what this X.A.N.A. Ulrich looks like.


End file.
